I Feel Your Pain
by CrestfallenLight
Summary: For six terrible years, Lily Evans was the Marauders? favorite prank target, particularly because of James?s hatred for her. Then, miraculously, her emerald eyes play a big part in the swift turn of events... (full summary inside)


Summary: For six terrible years, Lily Evans was the Marauders' favorite prank target, particularly because of James's hatred for her. Then, miraculously, her emerald eyes play a big part in the swift turn of events when sixth year is brought to an end. James has a shocking encounter with Lily during the summer, or is it Lily? What obstacles will come for them in their seventh year?

Author's Note: Welcome to my fantastic true-to-life narrative about my fabulous life— OW! Lily dearest, was that even necessary? You sure could pack a smack! I think I liked you better when you weren't so— OW! Okay, that's it! Where's my wand?

Editor's Note: I'm sorry about that, but Lily and James are having a sweet little feud at the moment. Hi, I'm CrestfallenLight, and I'm the editor of this story. It was actually James Potter himself who had written it. I've just edited some things, but that's all really! I found his book, which of course, he never got published, as his son Harry or any one of you reading this right now could have just bought it off the shelf and would have by now known the true story of his life. I discovered a yellowing, tattered, and very thick leather-bound book in the year of 2002 (forgot which month), but I only decided to publish it here after many months have passed. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm still in the process of editing, so getting out the chapters of this book will come gradually.

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything that you wonderful readers recognize. Everything that seems familiar belongs to the extraordinary mind of J.K. Rowling. James has even written in his original book that she can have the plot and own the whole story if she'd like!

— — — — — 

****

Prelude

"Look, there she is. It's the perfect opportunity. Come on!" I whispered to the guys.

We were walking down the Charms corridor headed for Charms, which would begin in a few more minutes, as we just had lunch. Yeah, we had our fair share of pranks just a few minutes ago, but we were still hungry— hungry for more prank fun.

And who should be better to prank on than our favorite prank target, the one and only— Lily Evans. There was the small redhead with fair and delicate skin and by the size of her, you'd think she was a year younger than what she really was. But she's in our year— sixth, that's right. Lily Evans was everything parents and teachers could ask for— extremely intelligent (what with her TOP marks), a nice and quiet proper young lady who knew what was right from wrong, obedient, holds high respect and regard for elders and peers and, well, everything, everyplace, and everyone, and I could go on and on. The thing is, _she is such a goody-two-shoes, _ honestly, no one is friends with her! Perhaps they don't want such an "angel" or a "Miss Perfect" as a friend. Not once have I even seen her angry or scowl or yell— or anything. It's as if that girl had NO emotions. Well, at least, whenever I see her, she always frowns, or her face looks humble and calm and neutral. Honestly, I've also never really seen her eyes because her bangs always hides them and she would never make eye-contact, not in a million. That's perhaps the only form of disrespect that she has. Maybe she feels uncomfortable or something if she looks a person in the eye. How bizarre! This is as well because of the fact that that girl has some MAJOR social problems. She'd usually be all alone and collected, also seeming as if she had not a care in the world if she ever had friends. I think she sort of likes being by herself. Perhaps she'd gotten used to it. I never saw her hang out with anyone, whatsoever. Maybe the fact of that is because no one wants to mess with the Marauders' favorite prank target.

And no one wants to mess with the Marauders and make US mad. Because, we just might make _them _a target if they do. Yup, that's US, me and my three best friends— the Marauders. We crave to laugh and to prank. We love jokes and making people laugh. We're the most popular boys in Hogwarts.

Sirius Black is the biggest prat in our group of four, who is tall and built (in shape), with brownish-black hair and dark black eyes on a good-looking face which could pierce at a girl's heart. Yep, he's the best-looking boy in Hog warts (next to me, of course). He has the largest amount of detentions in Hogwarts history, loves to tease, is practically _always _joking around and smiling and falling asleep in class, is outgoing and outspoken, and is, how shall we say?— the _womanizer _of our group.

Girls fall head over heels for us Marauders (except Peter) and even the male population in Hogwarts treat us as buddies. Most of the Slytherins don't even try to mess with us (except a certain few) and the whole school doesn't. We'd perhaps just shower them with prank fests if they dared. It's just those teachers who give us our detentions and stuff. Yeah, when a Marauder receives a detention, it's as if he was given a golden Galleon to add to his collection of money in his sack. We treasure detentions sincerely— we LOVE them!

But I'm not so sure about Peter Pettigrew. He's another member of our group of four and is, I have to say, not a very good-looking boy. And he doesn't enjoy detentions as much. I would think he _hates _them. He's the shortest one in our group with a round face, baby blonde hair, and large watery pale blue eyes (similar to a rat's). Peter's the one who has the lowest grades in our group (perhaps even the lowest in our year), is jumpy at some situations, has second thoughts, the whiny one, the one who usually holds back on a prank sometimes (or late-night wanderings), and would be a social outcast if it weren't for us three or in other words, if he weren't a Marauder himself. He sort of found out about Remus's problem back in second year, and we had no choice but to take him in. So he's, yeah, the tag-along of our group. But, what would we do without him? And by the way, his favorite and best subject (the only subject he sometimes gets good marks on) is Herbology.

Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, is— how shall I say…?— a werewolf. We found that out back in second year, although he was my second-best bud since first. (Sirius is my best bud; we've known each other since little kids, before Hogwarts.) Yeah, that's his "problem" I mentioned earlier. But even after we knew the truth and he had finally admitted it, we became even closer than ever. You know, sharing a secret could really create true friendship, especially a secret such as this. Trust is a _large _part of it. So it bonded us together— along with Peter. Remus is tall, quite good-looking in a "low-profile" way, has light brown hair and deep, sensitive gray eyes. Yeah, Remus was always the understanding one of the Marauders— you could trust him with basically anything. He is good-natured, calm, collective, humble, and quiet. He's sort of a bookworm as well. He, unlike me and Sirius, doesn't like to flaunt his popularity. Remus treasures his pride and dignity. But being a Marauder, he doesn't mind breaking the rules, laughing (oh yes, he's not _unemotional, _don't think that!), teasing (yes, he could be just as teasing as Sirius sometimes), and pretty much the _brains _of the group (although I have the second highest marks in our year, next to Lily)— he's the one who mostly comes up with our pranks. I'm the smartest in the group, but— how should I say?— he's the most "creative." You got to be creative whenever thinking up a prank! It's not that I'm not creative myself or Sirius either for that matter. It's just that I'm usually too lazy to think up of any. But when one does randomly come to mind, I share it with them. Yup, unlike me and Sirius, Remus works hard for his grades. But remarkably, me and Sirius still get higher marks than him. (No matter how hard Peter tries, he's mostly failing. But once in a while, he'd get an average or a passing grade. Though I did mention Herbology….) Remus's favorite and best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. (Don't ask me if Sirius has a favorite/best subject.)

And you've probably been wondering who I am all this time. Well, maybe not. It's hard to miss and not know. I'm the leader of the Marauders— the most popular boy in Hogwarts. I am tall and built (in shape) from Quidditch all those years (obviously), have untidy jet-black hair that can never be tamed (I tried everything!), deep, dark sapphire eyes, and good-looking, if I do say so myself. Although, I hated wearing glasses, but I've managed to live with them all for the rest of my life, and I don't complain. I have to admit…I have a manor for a house (almost like a castle), my father is one of the highest ranks in the Ministry of Magic (a well-respected man, as our family is by the name of "Potter"), I have more money than I could spend owled to me by my mum occasionally, I have a HUGE trust fund in my Gringotts' vault, I am the heir of a large amount of property and the Potter manor, am an only child, and well, I could go on and on. Anyway, the typical me is always smiling or smirking, sometimes teasing, winking (especially at the girls), and hardly ever in a bad, angry, or lonely mood. That is of course, unless something really upsets me, like my arch-rivals. But I don't want to mention them unless I have to. They're— Slytherin jerks (and the disgrace of all humanity). I'm outgoing but not necessarily outspoken. I think before I speak, usually. I'm nice to everybody— that's why everyone loves me. And that's a good thing, if you're on good terms with me. But if you mess with me, I can get real furious sometimes— like, I can blow up, honestly. But that probably happened only once or twice, and it was so scary that no one dares to upset me again. Although my arch-rivals— they're a different case. But as I said, it's a once-in-a-year sort of rare thing, so I don't ever get that way unless something REALLY provokes me to do so.

And I no one knows it, not even Sirius, but I pride myself on— I've never had a girlfriend in my life, and I've also never kissed a girl. Even if my friend Sirius would hate the idea, it's what I am. I'm not the type of person that would hook up with a girl that I'm not even sorely interested in. It's just not my style. To be honest, I'm not interested with girls, although I can be a flirt. It just doesn't go as far as a kiss and a relationship. I don't like the idea of Sirius's short-term relationships (where his being a boyfriend of a girl would last for only less than a week, usually). Plainly, I'm more into pranks right now. But, if I ever do get into a relationship with someone, I would want it to last forever— to marriage, I mean. Although a lot of people know me as a "prankster," they don't know the serious part of me. I'm that serious.

Well, you'd know me as the one that usually leads the way everywhere we four go. I'm hard to miss, also because of my glasses. And, you'd just know me for me, or for my name. Yeah, I'm James Potter, who else?

I'm speaking from present time, but actually, I'm living in the future right now. This is my past I'm telling you about. My favorite topic— about me and my beautiful wife, Lily.

— — — — — 

E/N: What do you think? James would gladly want to know!


End file.
